


what did i do wrong?

by miraculous_sunflower



Series: doing it for the views [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Alya Césaire, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angry Alya Césaire, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, alya still doesnt get it, dumb hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_sunflower/pseuds/miraculous_sunflower
Summary: This is one of the sequels I will be writing that come after, 'doing it for the views'. Alya still doesn't understand the consequences of her actions. What did she do?
Series: doing it for the views [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997824
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	what did i do wrong?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphireMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMan/gifts).



> Hi, y’all, and welcome to the salt sequel of, ‘doing it for the views’. In this sequel, pretend like the last paragraph of ‘doing it for the views’ didn’t exist in Alya’s mind. She still thinks that it’s not her fault, it’s Lila’s fault. Thank SapphireMan for giving me some inspiration for this. I hope you enjoy this salty sequel!

It was years, years after the episode of ‘Face to Face’ that shattered Alya. It was years after the confrontation, which left Alya alone, her friendships with her classmates left crumbling. Alya was 25 years old, with nothing. Her reputation was ruined. She lost the Ladyblog. She lost her heroine’s trust in her. And she still thought, up to this day, that it was all Lila Rossi’s fault.

“Argh, why couldn’t that lying idiot not come to our school?! It’s her fault Mari broke off our friendship, her fault that Nino broke up with me, HER fault that my reputation is ruined. RUNIED!” Alya shouted up into the sky. 

Alya thought and thought, and she didn’t know what she did wrong! If anything, she should be mad at Marinette and the class! They didn’t care enough to support her! HOW DARE THEY! Alya clenched her fists. Sure, she maybe hurt them by not telling them about Lila’s lies, but the thought of them not caring about the start of her career hurt her. 

“Mari, why couldn’t you listen to me? It’s not my fault. It’s the lying snake’s fault. ARGH! NO, IT’S YOUR FAULT MARINETTE! HOW DARE YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME! AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MIRACULOUS AWAY FROM ME!” Alya turned red. She failed to notice a little black and purple marked butterfly glide toward her, and it entered the red and white friendship bracelet Marinette made for her all those years ago.

“Backstabber, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to punish those who do not care about you. In return, you must give me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous. Do we have a deal?” Hawkmoth said, speaking into her mind.

“Yes, Hawkmoth. Those who stab me in the back will pay.” Alya said in a monotone voice. Her outfit was all black leather, with a sword in her back. Her hair was frizzy and had streaks of red in it.

“Now, shall we start with the punishments?” Alya stated in a creepy voice. “How about we start with… LILA ROSSI!”

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING! Please state in the comments whether you’d like a battle or aftermath of the battle between the heroes and Backstabber. I’m not sure if I want to continue this, but if you guys want something, then I’ll do it! Also, please don’t judge Alya's akumatised outfit. I had no idea what to do. The next part of this series will be the redemption ending. That’s it for today, so stay pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower


End file.
